


July, July!

by knightswatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Festivals, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 drabbles for 31 days in July! Will undoubtedly cover multiple pairings for multiple fandoms; watch tags and rating for updates!</p>
            </blockquote>





	July, July!

"I don't see why we're doing this," Kenma's voice was soft, edging towards sardonic but not quite reaching it. It's like he's barely summoned up the energy to be actually annoyed by the kimono that Kuroo's gotten him to wear, or the shockingly long train ride to a location that he won't name. It didn't escape Kenma's notice that Kuroo is dressed up too, and while usually he would be glad that he's not the only one standing out like a sore thumb it only adds to the mystery of what this evening is supposed to be. 

"That's because you don't know what we're doing," Kuroo by contrast is teasing and probably too loud, leaning to rest his chin on Kenma's shoulder with a hum, watching the game he's playing with eager eyes. It's the only way to get him to be quiet and Kenma shifts to give him a little more space to rest there. It's not like he minds, anyways, even with Kuroo's breath tickling the ends of his hand and brushing the side of his neck. He wants to know what they're doing, but the last four times he'd asked had only yielded cat-like grins stretched across Kuroo's face rather than answers.

Kuroo eventually taps his arm when the train screeches into a station, tugging Kenma out of the seat with a laugh and clipping his console shut, stuffing it in the backpack he's carrying that Kenma is also not allowed to see the contents of. At least Kuroo had thought to bring it at all he decides, because he hadn't given Kenma any time to plan before bursting into his room to stage this strange kidnapping. It's upon stepping off the train that Kenma realizes they aren't in the city at all anymore; the sun is just beginning to set and there's a winding road stretching away from the station, and Kuroo's face brightens almost unnaturally, lacing his fingers through Kenma's and half dragging him away from the station with the uneven click of sandals over pavement.

"Ah- good, we aren't late!" He sounds pleased by that and it's not until Kenma sees the strings of fairy lights strung between the light poles that he starts to catch up, blinking his eyes and giving Kuroo's hand a weak squeeze to get his attention, just so he can frown when Kuroo turns around to face him.

"We rode an hour and a half to come to a festival?" He tries to pour just how unimpressed he is into every syllable, Kuroo shrugs and grins down at him. He holds their hands up, still linked, in the air between them and something golden and warm blazes in his eyes.

"I wanted to do something fun before I leave," he grins, not even sounding sad or nostalgic about it. Kenma supposes there's no reason for him to feel either; he's going from high school in Tokyo to university in Tokyo and the apartment he's living in is a ten minute train ride from their neighborhood. It's hardly life-altering.

Except, of course, that it is. Kenma doesn't want to admit that so instead he just nods, walking along without making Kuroo tug on him. He's put off by the crowd until Kuroo switches from holding his hand to draping an arm over his shoulder, steering them between the booths until the sun has set all the way. He earns a few smiles from Kenma for his trouble, and like always he beams at every single one. The sun is down when he snaps his head up, looking at the sky with a blink before grinning down at Kenma. "C'mon!"

"Where?" He asks, even though it's pointless. He clops after Kuroo with the barest sigh, painfully aware that the sudden jog has made people turn to stare at them oddly. He's surprised when Kuroo drags him up onto a hill with sure, guided steps, digging into the bag and producing a blanket from his room, spreading it out on the grass iwth a satisfied hum.

"Fireworks," he responds to Kenma's quirked eyebrow, sitting and pulling Kenma until they're basically in a pile, fingers threaded together again. Kuroo seems fascinated by it, lifting their hands and turning Kenma's over to stare at the back. He glances up to catch the flush that darts across Kenma's face like a startled animal and his smile this time is softer, indulgent. "Thanks for doing this."

"It wasn't that bad," he agrees slowly, careful not to put into Kuroo's head that this is something that should be tradition. Kuroo chuckles and shrugs at that, laying all the way down next to Kenma, his wild hair brushing Kenma's cheek. "I'm not afraid of it, you know."

Kuroo takes a moment to respond, seeming caught up in staring at the stars. After a moment he nods, giving Kenma's hand a squeeze and planting a kiss on his cheek when the first firework bursts into dazzling color in the middle of the sky. "I know. We'll be fine."


End file.
